


Fiore's Vigilant Knights

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Independent Natsu Dragneel, Non-Fairy Tail Member Natsu Dragneel, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Lucy encounters two vigilante wizards and their cat creature companion while in Hargeon.





	Fiore's Vigilant Knights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[FVK]**

**Fiore's Vigilant Knights**

**[FVK]** **  
Hargeon Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, July 2, X784**

Lucy Heartfilia was initially excited to have been invited to a yacht party hosted by an apparently famous Wizard titled the Prominent Boar, but then as the celebration was underway, two very strong, unknown Wizards alongside a strange cat crashed the party and unmasked the Prominent Boar as the one time thief turned slave trafficker, Bora, which in turn broke his Charm Magic over Lucy and the women invited. Lucy had half a mind to get into the upcoming fight herself with her Celestial Spirt Keys, but the guy with powerful Fire Magic made quick work of Bora's goons with Bora himself being taken care of by the girl with the sword. However, while Lucy was grateful for the rescue, the unknown duo's killing of Bora and his gang scared her and the other victims that many of the latter quickly ran calling for the army once the yacht was back in port. Lucy was going to leave the team of murderers as well before she then thought about how the army would've needed her full name as a witness and that would've lead to her father gaining a lead on her, so she stayed as the swordswoman used her Magic to lift the yacht up as a kind of escape, and hoped that things wouldn't go as ugly as the apparently motion sick Fire Wizard laying in the then affectionate swordswoman's lap.

"So, who are you supposed to be?" The blue furred cat asked Lucy.

"I'm Lucy. I'm thankful you saved me and the other girls from getting shipped to Bosco, but I didn't want to be around law enforcement long enough."

"Why?" The purple-haired girl asked with a sharp glare that Lucy had to placate sheepishly.

"Uh, I'm not a criminal, but I just don't want to go back home."

"Huh, bad family or something?" The pink-haired young man asked in contemplation.

Lucy groaned in discomfort before saying. "Something like that. What about you guys?"

"We're admittedly vigilantes." The swordswoman answered and then said. "I'm Kagura Mikazuchi, the lovable furball is Happy, the stud in my lap is Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu chuckled at that last part. "You're pretty gorgeous yourself, Kagura." He told her which led to her kissing his forehead with a blush.

Moving past the lovey-dovey moment, Lucy then asked. "Wasn't killing Bora a little extreme, though? You could be in a Guild and find methods without killing people, even if they are bad."

Natsu shrugged as best he could where he laid. "Guild principles are kind of overrated. Besides, in the grand scheme of things, peace can't be achieved if those who spread war aren't destroyed."

**[FVK]**

**Got the idea for this from Digemsmack's story, Wandering Blades, and the quote is inspired from a quote by Mega Man character, Doctor Thomas Light, which I figured fitted this kind of Natsu quite nicely.**


End file.
